Następne pokolenie
by LadyMaddie
Summary: Tradycja Turnieju Trójmagicznego zostaje zastąpiona nową. Na Mistrzostwa Szkół w Quiditchu zjeżdżają się goście z wielu krajów. Główna bohaterka - Carmen i jej najlepszy przyjaciel James Potter będą musieli się zmierzyć z wieloma nowymi i niepokojącymi sprawami: konkursem, tajemnicami gości, zagadką brutalnych zniknięc no i oczywiście z dziwnymi i nowymi uczuciami.


Tak długo wyczekiwałam na ten dzień. Tak bardzo chciałam znów tu wrócić. I wróciłam. Znów siedzę tu, w Wielkiej Sali oczekując na rozpoczęcie uroczystości. Co chwilę ktoś się ze mną wita, pyta jak minęły wakacje, gdzie byłam. Tak bardzo tęskniłam za tymi ludźmi.

Halo, Ziemia do Carmen. Jesteś tu jeszcze? Bo zaczynam mieć wątpliwości – powiedziała Rose, przypominając mi tym samym o swojej obecności.

Rose Weasley jest czwartoroczniaczką i chociaż jest ode mnie młodsza o rok to i tak jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Ma niezwykły umysł. Potrafi zapamiętać wszystko co przeczyta. Jeżeli w bibliotece nie potrafię znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytania , które mnie dręczą to mogę być pewna, że Rose udzieli mi odpowiedzi. Często pomaga mi w zadaniach.

Przepraszam. Po prostu strasznie się cieszę, że tu wróciłam, więc trochę nie kontaktuję.

Trochę?

Witam moje drogie panie - rozlega się głos za moimi plecami.

Daruj sobie udawanie dżentelmena, James – mówię do siadającego naprzeciw mnie czarnowłosego przystojniaka.

James Potter jest sześcioroczniakiem. Wśród dziewcząt w Hogwarcie jest uważany za największe ciacho w szkole. Nieraz gdy idziemy razem przez szkolne błonia koleżanki rzucają mi na przemian zazdrosne lub złośliwe spojrzenia – nawet Ślizgonki. Ja i James spędzamy razem dużo czasu jako, że on jest kapitanem ( i szukającym ) w gryffindorskiej drużynie quiditcha, w której ja jestem pałkarzem.

Wiem, że może wydawać się dziwne to, że dziewczyna jest pałkarzem, ale według drużyny jestem całkiem niezła. Jeszcze gdy nie wiedziałam, że jestem czarownicą należałam do chłopięcej drużyny baseballowej. Na kwalifikacjach okazałam się najlepszym _batter_'em*. Pokonałam wszystkich chłopców mimo, że byłam dziewięcioletnią dziewczynką z brązowymi warkoczykami. Na trzecim roku w Hogwarcie dostałam się do drużyny pokonując siedmiorocznego mięśniaka, Trevora Wooda.

Carmen, słonko, ja nigdy nie udaję – powiedział James, obdarowując mnie jednym ze swoich uroczych uśmiechów. - A tak przy okazji, w tym roku nie będzie typowych rozgrywek quiditcha.

Jak to nie będzie typowych rozgrywek?

James tylko mrugnął w odpowiedzi i zwrócił się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, gdyż dyrektor szkoły – Minerwa McGonagall właśnie wstała, by wygłosić przemówienie. Pani dyraktor była starszą, surową kobietą, z siwymi włosami i okularami w prostokątnych oprawkach. Była najbardziej nieprzewidywalną osobą jaka w życiu widziałam. W jednej chwili była sztywną profesorką, w drugiej nauczycielką, która potrafi okazać uczniom wiele czułości i wyrozumiałości. Chociaż jako dyrektor szkoły posiadała wiele obowiązków, nie zrezygnowała z nauczania transmutacji. Apropo, transmutacja jest ( zaraz po obronie przed czarną magią ) moim ulubionym przedmiotem. Rzadko się zdaża żeby mugolak był animagiem. Ja jednak, chociaż moi rodzice są mugolami, potrafię w każdej chwili przemienić się w dziką pumę o ostrych zębach. Od pamiętnego wydarzenia w trzeciej klasie, gdy zaatakowałam pewną Ślizgonkę ,gdzyż nazwała Rose wredną kujonką ( dwa tygodnie szlabanu ), wzbudzam w kolegach i koleżankach pewien strach. To naprawdę nie moja wina, że raz straciłam panowanie nad sobą. Każdy ma wady. Podejrzewam, że właśnie bycie animagiem jest powodem moich dobrych ocen z transmutacji.

Ekhem, ekhem... Proszę o ciszę – zawołała profesor McGonagall, próbując przekrzyczeć gwar rozmów rozlegających się w Wielkiej Sali. - Mam przyjemność powiedomić was, że w tym roku będziemy mieli zaszczyt gościć uczniów z innych szkół – pani profesor zamilkła na chwilę, czekając aż podniecone szepty ucichną. - Postanowiliśmy, że powinniśmy odnowić przyjaźń zawartą między Beauxbatons, Durmstrangiem a Hogwartem. Od ostatniego niefortunnego turnieju trójmagicznego minęło sporo lat, a znajomości zaczęły się zacierać i popadać w zapomnienie. Niestety turniej trójmagiczny jest zbyt ryzykownym wydarzeniem, dlatego Ministerstwo wyraziło zgodę na zorganizowanie międzyszkolnych mistrzostw w quiditchu. W przyszły czwartek zostaną zorganizowane kwalifikacje do naszej szkolnej reprezentacji, które poprowadzi pani Hooch. Kapitan zostanie wybrany poprzez ocenienie taktyki jaką proponuje. Na stanowisko kapitana reprezentacji Hogwartu mogą się zgłaszać tylko obecni kapitanowie drużyn czterech domów. W czwartek za dwa tygodnie przyjadą drużyny reprezentujące trzy pozostałe szkoły.

Trzy? Jak to trzy? - rozległy się szepty, burząc mur idealnej ciszy.

Cisza...! - wrzasnęła McGonagall. - Jak już mówiłam gościć będziemy drużyny reprezentujące Durmstrang i Beauxbatons. Jednakże podczas wakacji jednemu z naszych nauczycieli udało się nawiązać kontakt ze szkołą położoną w USA w stanie Arizona. Drużyna reprezentująca Duchesne przybędzie w tym samym dniu co pozostałe szkoły. Na razie to wszystko, a teraz życzę wszystkim smacznego.

W chwili w której pani profesor to powiedziała na stołach pojawiły się różne smakolyki począwszy od tłuczonych ziemniaczków kończąc na pieczeni z indyka. Wszyscy uczniowie rzucili się na jedzenie jak zgraja wygłodniałych hien. Dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy wszyscy zaspokoili już swój głód, tu i tam zaczęto prowadzić rozmowy.

Więc, Carmen, oczywiście zamierzasz przystąpić do kwalifikacji? - niepewność Jamesa zmieniła to zdanie w pytanie.

No, nie wiem - powiedziałam przeżuwając galaretkę truskawkową. - Wątpię, że mam jakiekolwiek szanse, by dostać się do drużyny.

Żartujesz? Jesteś najlepszym pałkarzem w historii Hogwartu – wtrąciła się Rose. - No, może nie licząc wujka Freda i wujka Georga. Tata mówił, że byli niezwykli.

Rose ma rację. Kocico, musisz przystąpić do kwalifikacji.

Ale w tym roku muszę zdać SUMY. Czeka mnie wiele nauki. Nie wiem czy się wyrobię.

Dasz radę. Jak znam życie zdasz wszystko śpiewająco – odezwał się James. - Tylko proszę nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie chcę być jedynym Gryfonem, który dostanie się do drużyny.

Widzę, że jesteś pewny siebie.

Ciebie też. Proszę...

No, dobrze spróbuję.

W tym momencie musieliśmy przerwać rozmowę, bo McGonagall wstała, by wygłosić przemowę końcową ( jak zwykle między innymi przestrzegała przed wchodzeniem do zakazanego lasu ) i posłać nas do łóżek.

Z Wielkiej Sali zaczęły się wylewć tabuny uczniów. W tłumie mignęły mi platynowe włosy pewnej znienawidzonej przeze mnie Ślizgonki, która ( oczywiście! ) została w tym roku prefectem. Ja nie miałam szans, by dostąpić tego zaszczytu, miałam na swoim koncie zbyt wiele wybryków. Samantha Chase pochwyciła moje spojrzenie i wymownie spojrzała na moją pierś gdzie powinna być przypięta odznaka prefecta. Pokręciła głową, jakby mi współczuła i uśmiechnęła się do mnie złośliwie, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła dopilnować pierwszoroczniaków.

Idziesz, Kocico? - odezwał sie do mnie James. On też nie był prefectem, między innymi dlatego, że wiele szlabanów odbywaliśmy wspólnie.

Jasne – powiedziałam i ruszyłam przed siebie.

Gdy dotarliśmy, dormitorium było już pełne podekscytwanych pierwszoroczniaków i rozgadanych starszych uczniów. W rogu zauważyłam Rose w towarzystwie swojego brata Hugona i kuzynostwa, Lily i Albusa Potterów. Razem z Jemesem usadowiliśmy się na przytulnej sofie dołączając do całej tej gromadki. Rozmawialiśmy o minionych wakacjach, o nadchodzących mistrzostwach międzyszkolnych i ogólnie o wszystkim. W końcu znużona ciągłą rozmową poszłam do sypialni dziwcząt. Gdy znazłam się już w ciepłym łóżku, zasnęłam niemalże natychmiast. Ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej zdążyłam pomyśleć było to, że zapowiada się naprawdę ciekawy rok.

Kwalifikacje odbywały się na stadionie do quiditcha. Tabuny uczniów z róznych klas zebrały się na boisku dumnie dzierżąc swoje miotły. Na początek miał zostać wybrany kapitan. Wszyscy kapitanowie( w tym James ) zdążyli juz oddać propozycje taktyk w formie eseju w ręce Pani Hooch.

-Proszę o uwagę – zagrzmiała pani Hooch. - Dziekuję, za przybycie. Jestem dumna z tego, że tak wielu pragnie reprezentować Hogwart na tegorocznych mistrzostwach międzyszkolnych w quiditchu. Chciałam was powiadomić, że kapitan naszej reprezentacji został wybrany.

Wszyscy wstrzymaliśmy oddech w oczekiwaniu na werdykt nauczycielki. Kątem oka zauważyłam Jamesa, który zacisnął kciuki. A jednak mimo wszcześniejszych zapewnień denerwował się.

- Kapitanem zostanie... - pani Hooch specjalnie zrobiła pauzę, by jeszcze przez chwilę potrzymać uczniów w ciągle rosnącym napięciu. - ... James Potter!

Wśród Gryffonów wybuchł gromki aplauz. Szybko podbiegłam do Jamesa, by go pospiesznie uściskać i z impetem wpadłam mu w ramiona.

- Gratulacje – zawołałam lekko muskając jego policzek swoimi ustami i... albo mi się zdawało, albo James się zaruminił.

- Tak, tak... gratulacje. James proszę usiądź na trybunach. Pomożesz mi wybrać graczy – rzekła Hoch, wskazując Jamesowi miejsce na widowni. - Przypominam, że pozostali kapitanowie mogą nadal kandydować na poszczególne pozycje. Na razie proszę ścigających o wystąpienie. Zaczynajmy.


End file.
